harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
36. Kapitel: Der Fehler im Plan
Band 7/Kapitelübersichten 36. Kapitel: Der Fehler im Plan (im Original: The Flaw in the Plan) Als Harry wieder zu sich kommt, liegt er auf dem Waldboden und alles tut ihm weh. Ohne sich zu bewegen oder die Augen zu öffnen, merkt er, dass Voldemort auch gestürzt ist und erst jetzt wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Um sicherzugehen, dass er Harry wirklich getötet hat, gibt Voldemort Narzissa Malfoy den Befehl, den wie tot daliegenden zu untersuchen. Sie bemerkt sofort, dass Harrys Herz noch schlägt. Unter ihren Haaren verborgen erkundigt sie sich aber leise bei ihm, ob Draco im Schloss und am Leben sei. Auf Harrys Bestätigung hin will sie nur noch zu ihrem Sohn und erklärt Harry deshalb für tot. Im Siegesrausch lässt Voldemort den totgeglaubten Harry von dem ganz in Tränen aufgelösten Hagrid vor das Schloss tragen, um seine Leiche den restlichen Widerstandskämpfern zu präsentieren. Die Menge ist entsetzt, aber nicht bereit, sich deshalb Voldemort zu unterwerfen. Widerstandsrufe durchbrechen immer wieder die Schweigezauber, mit denen Voldemort sie unterdrücken will. Einen spontanen magischen Angriff Nevilles kann Voldemort mit Leichtigkeit vereiteln. Neville wird von Voldemort mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch gelähmt, er setzt den herbeigerufenen Sprechenden Hut auf Nevilles Kopf und steckt den Hut in Brand. Die brutale Machtdemonstration soll jeglichen Widerstand ersticken, erreicht aber das Gegenteil, nämlich dass von allen Seiten her Unterstützung kommt: * Grawp, Hagrids Halbbruder, greift an, * Zentauren galoppieren mit gespannten Bögen herbei, Thestrale und Hippogreife attackieren die von den Todessern mitgebrachten Riesen, * aus der Schulküche kommen die Hauselfen unter Führung von Kreacher und schwingen Hackmesser, * es kommen Freunde und Verwandte der Schüler, die Einwohner von Hogsmeade ... In dem Durcheinander kann Harry sich unbemerkt unter seinem Tarnumhang verstecken. Unterdessen löst sich Voldemorts Zauber, der Neville mit dem brennenden Hut erstarrt festgehalten hat. Kaum hat er seine Bewegungsfreiheit wiedergewonnen, zieht Neville Gryffindors Schwert aus dem Hut und schlägt damit der Schlange Nagini den Kopf ab. Voldemort ist außer sich, als er erkennt, dass ein weiterer Horkrux zerstört worden ist. Der Kampf verlegt sich nun zurück in Schloss. In der harten Auseinandersetzung zwischen Voldemorts Todessern und den nun überlegenen Widerstandskämpfern werden etliche Todesser außer Gefecht gesetzt. In der großen Halle duellieren sich Molly Weasley und Bellatrix Lestrange. Die Todesserin hatte versucht Ginny mit einem Todesfluch zu belegen. Das Duell endet tödlich für Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort selbst will daraufhin auf Molly losgehen, aber Harry schützt sie mit einem Schildzauber. Er legt seinen Tarnumhang ab und tritt gegen Voldemort an. Harry macht deutlich, dass dies ein Mann-gegen-Mann Duell wird, bei dem nur einer von ihnen überleben kann. Voldemort gibt sich siegessicher: Harry könne niemals gegen seine überragenden magischen Fähigkeiten und den unbesiegbaren Zauberstab ankommen, den er jetzt besitze. Dagegen führt Harry auf, was Voldemort nicht verstanden und übersehen hat: * Keiner von Voldemorts Zaubern hat im aktuellen Kampf lange gewirkt, weil Harrys Opferbereitschaft den gleichen Schutzzauber über alle Widerstandskämpfer gebracht hat, der ihn selbst wegen des Lebensopfers seiner Mutter schützt. * Snape habe aus Liebe zu Lily seit Jahren nicht mehr Voldemort gedient, sondern Albus Dumbledore. * Severus Snape habe Dumbledore nicht besiegt, sondern lediglich dessen früher erteilten eigenen Auftrag, Dumbledore zu töten, ausgeführt. Deshalb sei er nie zum Gebieter des Elderstabes geworden. * Dass Voldemort sich den Zauberstab aus Dumbledores Grab geholt habe, bedeute nicht, dass der mächtige Zauberstab jetzt ihm gehöre und diene. Denn Dumbledore selbst sei schon vor Snapes Todesfluch von Draco Malfoy besiegt worden, indem er ihm den Zauberstab magisch abgenommen habe. Draco, dem die Tragweite seines Entwaffnungszaubers nie bewusst war, sei vor einigen Wochen seinerseits von Harry selbst besiegt worden und dessen Zauberstab diene jetzt Harry. Es ist also offen, ob Voldemort der wahre Meister von Dumbledores altem Zauberstab ist oder Harry. Diese Frage entscheidet der Elderstab als Voldemorts Avada Kedavra Fluch dem Expelliarmus Zauber Harrys begegnet: Voldemorts Todesfluch fällt auf ihn selbst zurück, während der mächtige Zauberstab Harry als seinem wahren Gebieter zufliegt. Als Voldemort endgültig tot ist, bricht Jubel aus und alle wollen Harry umarmen. Alle feiern und dabei treffen Nachrichten über die Flucht der Todesser, die Freilassung unschuldiger Askabanhäftlinge und die Neuernennung von Kingsley Shacklebolt zum provisorischen Zaubereiminister ein. Harry entkommt schließlich den Trubel und geht zusammen mit Ron und Hermine in Dumbledores früheres Büro. Die Schulleiterporträts empfangen ihn mit begeistertem Beifall. Harry entscheidet in Übereinstimmung mit dem Porträt Dumbledores, was er mit den Heiligtümern des Todes macht: # Den Stein der Auferstehung lässt er an der Niemandem bekannten Stelle im Verbotenen Wald liegen, wo er ihn verloren hat und wo ihn sicher niemand finden wird. # Den Tarnumhang will er behalten, weiterhin nutzen und schließlich seinen Nachkommen vererben. # Den Elderstab nutzt er, um seinen eigenen Stechpalmen-Phönixfeder-Zauberstab zu reparieren und legt ihn dann wieder in Dumbledores Grab zurück, sodass er irgendwann bei Harrys Tod seine besondere Macht verlieren wird. Dumbledore bestätigt und bewundert Harrys Entscheidung, auf die zwei gefährlich verlockenden Dinge zu verzichten und sie unschädlich zu machen. en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 7j